Fix You
by Pumpkin bells
Summary: Ela estava caída, mas ninguém a ajudava a se levantar.


Ela estava a seus pés.

Ela estava quebrada a seus pés.

Tão frágil, como você sempre achou. Tão linda, como você sempre adorou. Tão humana, tão morta, como você nunca pensou que fosse possível.

A expressão era de pavor, os olhos verdes brilhantes abertos, pedindo. Ela não estava dormindo.

Você era um mago, que, apesar de jovem, poderia consertar qualquer coisa. Já consertara celeiros inteiros e vilas e castelos...já consertara um mundo de coisas maiores do que ela...mais complexas...menos amadas.

Fosse de ferro, aço, metal. Fosse de madeira, folhas, algodão.

Ela precisava de conserto. Por que não dava conserto à ela?

Você poderia transformar Londres inteira em um jardim de algodão doce. Você podia espalhar pragas por toda cidade, usando somente suas poções e a rede de água da cidade.

Ela estava quebrada a seus pés. Por que ela não merecia um conserto? Ela não era merecedora nem de uma tentativa?

Então seu sorriso continuaria ou ficaria preso em lábios rígidos que não se abririam mais? Seu cabelo de cobre ficaria fosco? Os olhos não piscariam mais graciosamente?

A inveja invadiu sua garganta, pois não era só ela. Ele também, no andar de baixo perto da porta de entrada, largado entre o tapete e a escada.

Morreram juntos, sem varinha, sem defesa. A inveja invadiu sua garganta e você quis que ela morresse mais mil vezes ou quantas vezes fossem necessárias até ela preferir você a ele.

Quando ela o escolhesse seria o suficiente, ela teria feito a escolha certa.

Mas talvez, se ela tivesse entregado o menino nada tivesse acontecido com seu sorriso. Talvez os lábios grossos se contorceriam em um belo sorriso, que você amava mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele também amava mais do que tudo, você sabia, mas não merecia.

Se não fosse o menino ela falaria com sua voz tão...tão...viva.

Mas ela desfaleceu no chão antes de qualquer um chegar, antes de você chegar. Ela não iria mais se mexer, à não ser que você a concertasse.

Qualquer um ali queria concertá-la; o lobisomem que chorava como uma criança e segurava sua pequena mão pálida, sem vida; a professora que se ajoelhara sem lágrimas, chocada; o diretor que pela primeira vez não sabia o que fazer nem o que dizer, em seus braços o culpado.

O garoto, o menino, a esperança da profecia, o motivo, o culpado, a morte.

O diretor o segurava e ele brincava com sua barba como se o resto do mundo fosse mera ilusão; como se sua linda mãe não morrera por ele como se ela não tivesse dado a vida por ele; como se seu pai desprezível pudesse brincar com ele mais uma vez e sorrir-lhe fazendo uma careta boba.

Ele brincava com a barba branca do diretor como um gato brincaria com um novelo de lã. O cabelo escuro era igual ao do pai, bagunçado como se nunca visse um pente; apesar dos traços delicados de bebê, você apostaria sua vida na idéia de que o menino seria igual a ele.

Mas os olhos? Os olhos dele não eram assim tão brilhantes. Não eram tão...verdes. Então, o menino ficara com os belos olhos da mãe.

Doía olhar para eles; eram grandes e vivos e alegres e alheios à cena ao redor, dispersos na brancura de uma longa barba.

"Sirius..." murmurava o lobisomem, entre os intermináveis soluços e lágrimas. O rosto pálido racional fora substituído por um vermelho contraído, quase da cor dos cortes em seu rosto.

As palavras o livraram do magnetismo daqueles olhos, pelo menos.

O revelador do segredo era o cachorro, o menos confiável, o melhor amigo, Sirius.

Você abaixou a cabeça e mirou o chão para que ninguém visse a raiva em seus olhos negros, que ela uma vez elogiara...

O Lobisomem ainda chorava, uma duas três quatro. Lágrimas sem interrupção. Como se ele fosse culpado por não ter conseguido parar aquele momento.

Como será que ela lutara contra o Lorde? Será que ela gritara com ele o enfrentando com seu desespero? A idéia era ridícula, mas não menos improvável; ela sempre tinha que proteger os mais fracos, como sempre fizera com você...

Ela não desistiria até o seu próprio fim...até ter sua vida rasgada miseravelmente pelo Lorde.

Maldita coragem! Maldita persistência! Maldita criança que não sabia se proteger sozinha, que matara aquele sorriso! Que terminou o serviço começado por aquele canalha desprezível, e pisara nos cacos que sobraram de seus sentimentos estraçalhados.

Maldita criança de olhos tão curiosos e grandes, como os dela...exatamente como os dela. Você queria sair dali, gritando e praguejando morte aos culpados - o cachorro, aquele homem e a pequenina morte nas mãos do diretor-. Mas você não conseguiu, não conhecia palavras que pudessem testemunhar o que você sentia, não conhecia maldições fortes o suficiente.

A professora se levantou do chão, recuperando um pouco de sua dignidade. Lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto velho e enrugado, enquanto ela deixava o recinto lentamente. Então você se lembrou dela, exatamente dela. Quando ficava triste e chorava e saia pela porta sem paciência. Nunca era lentamente. Nunca era sem olhar para trás; ela sempre tinha que se torturar procurando o que deixaria.

Você presenciou tal cena poucas vezes. Apesar de não ter um pingo de paciência, ela não era uma descontrolada e sabia engolir um insulto para evitar problemas. Duas vezes vocês e ela brigaram. Duas vezes ela fugiu exatamente da mesma maneira. Impaciente, com raiva, o cenho franzido, enrubescida - de raiva ou de vergonha? Você não sabia. -, com pressa. Desapontada.

De forma diferente, nos encontros planejados pelo professor de poções, ela sempre estava rindo de leve, cheia de calma. Sem pressa de sair, como se aquele sorriso discreto - um arquear no canto dos lábios quase imperceptível. Quase.- pudesse durar o quanto ela desejasse, o quanto você desejasse.

Você nunca soube se era o ambiente ou os doces na mesa, que ela furtivamente pegava. Os de morango com chocolate eram os seus preferidos- você percebeu e nuca mais comeu um, a fim de deixar que ela comesse todos.

No final das contas você faria qualquer coisa por ela. Fez até um livro para ajudá-la a fazer as poções de uma maneira mais rápida e precisa, com feitiços criados por você. Mas nunca teve coragem de entregar. Também nunca teve a coragem de dizer à ela as palavras que se formavam em sua boca e sempre, sempre queriam escapar por seus lábios. As palavras que se formavam sempre que estava com ela, mas eram suprimidas por sua covardia e lógica. As malditas palavras que eram o testemunho do que você sentia por ela, eram a declaração, que você tanto esperava ouvir dela.

Mesmo olhando a figura pálida no chão; o cabelo, uma bagunça lisa espalhado pelo chão de madeira. Mesmo agora, a sentença se formava e você não sabia por mais quanto tempo iria agüentar retê-las.

"Eu te amo."

Ela estava caída, mas ninguém a ajudava a se levantar.

Ela precisava ser reparada, mas não havia sangue jorrando nem ossos quebrados, órgãos esmagados.

Era o que você queria e o que você precisava.

Ela era a pessoa insubstituível.

E não havia nada que você pudesse fazer por ela.

N/A: Olá, como vão? XD Essa fic veio de meu desejo louco de escrever como o Snape se sentiu quando viu a Lilly morta. E eu precisava postar, quando Souhait me lembrou de uma conversa do Dumbledore com o Snape sobre a morte do James e do Harry...

Enfim, ele pouco se importava com o resto da família da Lilly se, no final, ela sobrevivesse. Porém, só o pequenino Harry sobreviveu. LiilyX Snape é um dos casais mais tristes, tem o seu momento e sua carga de drama, que melhora demais a leitura!

Espero que gostem! Reviews?


End file.
